1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a laminated film capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laminated film capacitor utilizing a metalized film as a dielectric member is well known in the art. The conventional laminated film capacitor has some drawbacks in that, since peripheral edges of electrodes in a capacitor are exposed to the outside through cut faces of the capacitor chip, a deviation in insulation resistance is relatively large, discharge is apt to occur from the exposed peripheral edges of the electrodes, and a relatively large amount of laminated film capacitors tends to be found as defective during a moistureproofing test.
In order to substantially eliminate these drawbacks inherent in the laminated film capacitor, the Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-36131 discloses a technique in which a YAG laser beam or a CO.sub.2 laser beam is radiated to the cut face of the laminated film capacitor to remove deposited metal exposed through the cut face or to remove the deposited metal and, at the same time, to fushion-bond portions of the dielectric members adjacent the cut face of the capacitor.
However, since the prior art technique disclosed in the above mentioned publication makes use of a thermal process in which an infrared laser is employed, it has been found that the removal of the deposited metal and/or the fushion-bonding of the dielectric members is accompanied by elevation of a temperature to such an extent as to result in a shortcircuiting between capacitor elements with the consequence that not only does the operating characteristic of the capacitor as a whole tend to be lowered consequently, but also the processing condition is considerably limited.